One of the difficulties a user faces when engaging other parties online, such as joining online clubs, purchasing items or generally interacting with others, is that the user typically has limited contact with the other parties and, therefore, often has privacy concerns and other legitimate apprehensions. This is especially true when the user wishes to conduct business online, such as in an online marketplace or business-to-business intermediary. As a result, some organizations have established “seal programs” by setting policies and issuing electronic “seals” to companies that adhere to the policies. For example, TRUSTe™ is an independent, non-profit privacy organization that has developed a third-party oversight seal program that tries to alleviates users' concerns about online privacy, TRUSTe issues an electronic seal image to organizations that meet its privacy program. The certified organizations display the seal on their websites to indicate their compliance with the program.